


Mistress

by cowboykylux



Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Gen, Historical References, Implied Murder, King Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Violence, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A young maiden makes the poor decision to try and seduce the married King Kylo -- and he doesn't care for that one bit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Mistress

“My liege, someone is here to see you.” Luke says, as he sticks his head between the doors of the throne room.

Kylo immediately perks up, having been in a bad mood all afternoon.

“(Y/N)?” He asks, sitting up straight and squaring his shoulders to look presentable for you.

You had fallen ill, and he had commanded you be on bed rest to feel better. However a King cannot rest as often as he would like, and so while you sleep soundly in the royal chambers of the castle, Kylo is on his throne listening to the complaints and requests of his people. Normally he is more than eager to give audience to his kingdom, but without you by his side, and the knowledge that you are ill plaguing his mind, he finds he is too snappish to care.

“No sire, a young maiden. I believe she is unknown to you.” His uncle replies, and Kylo’s mood sours even further, for he has little patience for anyone today.

“Bring her in.” He says regardless, and Luke opens the door enough so that a woman can enter, before closing it behind her leaving them alone in the room.

She walks with far too much sway in her hips, with her chest puffed up and out in a manner than Kylo knows all too well, and his frown only deepens when she practically tips her breasts out of her kirtle with a curtsy so deep at his feet that she could practically kiss his boots if she wanted.

“Your majesty.” She says, all too breathy, “It is an honor to meet you, my name is – ”

“What can I do for you?” Kylo interrupts her. A maiden like this could only bring trouble, and he has no time for that, not when you are ill.

“No, your majesty, it is what can I do for you.” She responds, looking up at Kylo through her lashes, and her audacity makes him want to drop his jaw in shock, for surely she cannot be suggesting what he thinks she is.

“I beg your pardon?” He asks, stunned, and she only blushes deeply.

“I have come to offer myself to you, as your mistress. Whatever you should like from me I will give you, for as King you are deserving of all the luxuries that the title suggests, don’t you agree?” She smiles at him unknowingly, stands up and steps too close, far too close to where he sits.

She places a hand on his thigh and instantly he stands in a recoil as if he has been branded. The movement yanks her hand away from him, and his own fingers curl into tight fists as the sudden rage he feels.

“Dare to touch me again and I shall remove your hand from your wrist.” He grinds through a clenched jaw, but the woman doesn’t seem to understand, doesn’t seem to get how he does not desire her.

“It’s alright, I can see how a man like you must be wanting, you need not hold yourself back.” She whispers, smoothing that same hand up his arm. He grips it tightly and twists it until there is a loud crack, until she is screaming out in pain and dropping to the floor with a, “Sire!!”

She stumbles and lands on the ground with a thud, clutching her broken wrist to her chest, already crying from the pain and wincing as she tries to set it right to no avail.

Kylo stalks towards her and she scrambles away in fear, but Kylo is too angry to care for her feelings, not now, not when she has insulted you so. 

“I know not where you got this poisonous idea in your ill-formed mind, but I assure you, I want for nothing when I am wedded to such a magnificent woman as my wife.” He spits, anger boiling, patience finally snapping after a long day of not having you by his side.

“I meant no disrespect – ” The woman wails,

“Well you have disrespected me!” Kylo interrupts her with a loud shout, his face pinched and trembling in anger, “But what is worse, you have disrespected your Queen, you have asserted yourself as better than her, more beautiful, and such a thing is grounds for treason in mine eyes.”

Ah, now she understands, he thinks when he watches her eyes widen, now she realizes.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asks, voice above a whisper, and the muscles in Kylo’s jaw truly get a workout then when he clenches and flexes over and over.

“That’s not up to me to decide.” He says eventually, as he reaches for the sword at his side, because oh, he already has. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> Anonymous: You know how the kings used to had a mistress, i think that at least one girl would tried to become Kylo's lover (bc power and everything) and he would look at her completely deadpan and say "get the fuck out of my castle" or he would get so angry beacuse HOW DARE SHE BELIEVE THAT SHE IS BETTER THAN HIS QUEEN


End file.
